The Storm's Outside
by JBean
Summary: Ginny and Draco fluff, it's just a short ficlet. Ginny has a special spot but someone else is in it


A/N: This will be a ficlet, short and sweet, pure fluff. Don't expect more unless the plot bunnies give me an idea to continue it. For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of The Dark Side of the Moon, I have about half of the fifth chapter written and have hit a writer's block but don't worry, I won't give up on it.

Towards the backside of the castle, where the walls were covered in vines of ivy, a lonely seventh year wandered idly in his attempts to forget his sorrow and pain. There was snow covering the ground in a thick blanket. The sky was heavy and gray, foretelling of snow yet to be dumped on the empty grounds of Hogwarts. One part of the ivy-covered wall was slightly different from the others, with a slightly heavier growth of ivy scaling the wall. This part of the castle faced a small cove in the lake, which few students bothered to visit. It really was a beautiful place for those who took time to appreciate its beauty. The waters reflected the gray, low hanging clouds. Choppy waves rose under the slight wind that was blowing from the north. Sharp rocky cliffs rose on the far side of this secluded cove. Dark patches of rock gave the illusion of hundreds of caves hidden among the cliffs. A rocky beach surrounded the waters edge for a few feet in front of the cliffs. Parts of it disappeared into shadow leaving one with the distinct impression that there was more there than met the eye.

Draco walked as far as he could towards the back of the cove where he climbed to a hidden ledge about ten feet off the ground in the cliffs. From there he casually made his way around the small cove to where the ledge lowered to the ground in a shadow on the rocky beach. From here he could see a back corner of the ivy-covered wall of Hogwarts but no more. It was an almost entirely hidden spot from the rest of the world. He liked it that way; it made him feel as though he too was hidden from the world. 

Turning to face way from the far side of Hogwarts, he walked further into the shadow. When he came to a veil of vines hanging off the rocks above, he pushed them aside and entered a small warm cave. 

This cave was nearly always filled with animals, from birds to small foxes to rabbits. They seemed to get along well enough, at least tolerating each other. The animals seemed to respect that this was a secret place that should be shared with those who found it. The warmth had always surprised Draco for even on the coldest winter days it was quite warm. No amount of speculating could explain this natural phenomenon so he just accepted it. Years could be seen in the walls of the cave if one looked close enough. None of the edges or outcroppings were sharp but were dulled with age. A hole in the roof emitted light enough to see by. For added light Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a torch and his wand. Using his wand he lighted the torch and stuck it in a small hole seemingly made to hole it. A soft glow filled the chamber. Reaching into his pockets once more he pulled out several miniature pieces of furniture and enlarged them to full size using his wand. 

The small area was now comfortably filled with an overstuffed sunshine yellow beanbag, several red dog beds, and a cabinet filled with food. Draco always brought the beds for the animals when he came with the intention of staying the night. Curling up on his beanbag, he could faintly hear a storm coming up from outside. He knew he would be safe hear and since it was winter break he wouldn't be missed for a few days. He sleepily laughed at the sight of a small white rabbit snuggling up against a red fox on one of the animal beds. For some reason the animals always comforted him no matter how lonely he was. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was about to climb in her bed in the Gryfindor girl's dormitories when she heard a faint scratching on the window. She rushed to the window and threw it open despite the swirling snow and freezing wind blowing outside. A large brown owl fell in and collapsed on the soft rug that rested on the wood floor. She immediately noticed that one of its legs was bent at an odd angle and had blood flowing freely out of a small gash. Pulling out her wand she healed the owl as best she could after putting a sleeping spell on it. She threw on her worn winter cloak and scooped up the owl, walking quickly out of the Griffindor dorms and out of the common room. Once out into the hall she broke into a clumsy run, trying to avoid running into any professors or students who had stayed over the winter holidays. She reached the main entrance and practically flew out the door. She paused once outside, reconsidering her decision. Snow swirled violently threw the air, beating against her small frame. Deciding to continue on she ran threw the snow, to that back of the castle, and right to the end of the hidden cove. Gently raising the owl with her wand onto the ledge ten feet up she looked around. The water of the cove was unusually choppy and looked fierce as though it would rise and sweep her away without a second thought. The owl was safely up on the ledge so she carefully tucked away her wand and began climbing up herself. 

She had taken it upon herself to heal the injured animals she would find at the edge of the forbidden forest years ago. When Professor McGonagal had caught her stashing various animals in her room she had been forced to find somewhere else to keep them until they could survive on their own again. Ginny had been lucky enough to find a small cave that always seemed to be warm where her patients now stayed. 

Ginny reached the ledge and continued on with the owl, stopping only to steady herself against the harsh wind that threatened to tear her away from the rocks she was pressed up against. She eventually made it to the entrance to her cave and pulled back the vines concealing the entrance. She nearly squealed in surprise to find her cave warmly lit and filled with red pillows covered by her animals as well as a seventh year boy who occupied a bright yellow beanbag. As calmly as she could she walked in and deposited her charge on an unoccupied red pillow and strode over to the young man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had been sleeping, thoroughly happy and warm. When the faint noise of the growing storm had increased abruptly he woke with a start. Sitting up and looking around he saw a petite red head entering his cave with a large owl in her arms. She calmly set the owl down and walked to where he was. Doing the only thing he could think of he moved over slightly making more room on the beanbag. Ginny sat down beside him and looked into his cloudy eyes.

In them she could she the years of pain he had endured, the years of regret he had suffered for ever wanting his father's life, the hope that he would be accepted as his own person.

Draco stared right back into the young woman's eyes and saw the strong person she had become, the hidden depths to which her soul went, the aloneness of being overshadowed until she became her own person. 

In silent understanding they stayed like that for a few moments.

"So you must be the one who brought all these animals here," Draco started, "This is a great place for them to be."

"Yeah it is," Ginny agreed, "It's a nice place to hide out too."

"Yeah, Ginny, maybe for this one night we could get along again?" 

"Yeah, I think maybe we could for this one night at least, I've really missed your friendship." 

With out further need of words, Draco moved closer to Ginny and put his arms around her holding her tight just like he used to do. They had been best friends in Ginny's fourth year and Draco's fifth, they swore nothing would come between them, but something had. Love had come between them and weakened their friendship before it had faded altogether. Ginny had been crushing on someone else while Draco had been crushing on her. Unfortunately Draco had been afraid of her rejection and thus never said anything about it. They grew apart that summer and things had never been quite the same, now they took to just pretending the other didn't exist. 

Eventually Ginny fell asleep feeling safe and warm at last in Draco's arms. Draco however stayed awake and watched her, thoughts churning in his mind. Towards the early morning hours he came to a decision, he would finally tell her how he felt, had always felt. With this thought firmly implanted in his mind he fell asleep. The torch Draco had lit earlier eventually went out. Morning came and the sounds of the storm could no longer be heard for snow had piled against the entrance to their cave, blocking all sound. A tiny crack in the back wall of the cave grew and formed a door, through this door came an old man with a long white beard and a twinkle in his eye.

Professor Dumbledor entered the cave from his office, which happened to attach to their cave. Smiling at the sleeping couple he took notice of the lack of light and conjured a small warm fire, which lit the room in a soft glow. Before leaving by the way he had come he spoke. 

"Many days ahead will test your faithfulness to one another, but I have no doubt that when you see you are meant to be together then your love will last forever."

Soon after Dumbledor had left Draco and Ginny woke simultaneously . Draco turned Ginny over so that she was facing him. Ginny gasped when she saw his eyes, they were so full of love that she thought her heart would explode. Draco looked at her and felt immense joy, in her eyes was the one thing he had waited years to see, love and longing for him. Without further need of encouragement he tightened his muscular arms around her and brought his mouth down to hers. They knew they would be together forever.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, if you are reading this please review and tell me what you thought. I know Draco was OOC but ya know what? I don't care, this is my story after all and that's how I think he will be by his seventh year. Anyways, the plot bunnies made me do it, or maybe it was the fluff bunnies cuz' that was mostly fluff. LOL! K, I'm done, now it's ur turn, just hit that little button and give me a review, come on you know you want to make me happy, just do it!


End file.
